


Perfect Birthday

by ColorAddict



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Happy holidays shio, Little bit of angst, Spoilers for those who haven't read the manga, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21991438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorAddict/pseuds/ColorAddict
Summary: I wrote this for a secret Santa in a fruits basket discord server.  Shio, I hope you love it!  Basically, it's Rin's birthday.  Haru tries to plan the perfect day, but get a little worked up when things don't go as planned.  There's a happy ending I swear!  Sorry, I suck at summaries.  Enjoy!!
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Rin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Perfect Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Holidays Shio! So sorry this is a tiny bit late. I saw in your request form that you are into Cowbell (HaruxRin) and I could not resist!! Haru is my favorite character and I live to see him happy :) I am in no way, shape or form a perfect writer, so bare with me. I just really hope you like it!!   
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rin stirred a little in her sleep. She rolled over onto her side and nuzzled her face into the pillows. She and Haru had moved in together shortly after the curse had been lifted, and ever since he had taken up the hobby of watching her sleep for just a bit before starting his day. Every morning, Haru would wake up first and just watch her peacefully move around in her sleep. He still wasn’t used to the fact that they were free. It had been rare to see her in such a peaceful state not so long ago. 

On this particular morning, Rin had slept in quite a bit later than Haru. He didn’t mind one bit. Afterall, today was Rin’s 20th birthday. It would be the first birthday he could spend with her romantically, and he was determined to make it one to remember. He watched her on his side and smiled as her eyelashes finally began to flutter open. Rin rubbed her eyes and let her vision adjust to the light as Haru reached out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Goodmorning love,” he whispered. “How did you sleep?” Rin smiled back at him. Waking up to his face was so much better than waking up to a hospital ceiling. 

“Pretty good,” she replied. “How about you?”

“Every second I spend with you is a dream,” he sighed. Rin laughed and began to sit up. 

“You’re such a sap,” she said before shoving him playfully. He laughed and sat up with her. 

“Maybe, but I’m your sap. Happy birthday by the way,” he said as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. She thanked him and stretched her arms above her head. He pulled the covers aside and just like that, their morning routine began. After watching her wake up, Haru always followed Rin around like a lost puppy as she got ready for the day. They brushed their teeth together, washed faces together and Haru even offered to brush her hair for her. She never complained about his clinginess. They had been forced apart for too long for her to be complaining about the sudden closeness. They got dressed together and headed down stairs to grab some breakfast.  
Little did Rin know that Haru had actually gotten up significantly earlier than her. She smelled the kitchen before she saw it. Haru had made waffles and eggs. He had set up two plates of breakfast at the table and had even put out some fruit, juice and coffee for her. 

“Haru, you didn’t have to do this,” she sighed lovingly. 

“Oh trust me, this is just the beginning. Now let me just warm our food back up real quick and we can eat!” She smiled at him and slid into her seat to begin pouring herself some orange juice while he handled the food. He ended up leaving it in the microwave just a bit too long, and the first bite burnt her mouth instantly.

“I’m so sorry Rin! I should have taken it out sooner,” he apologized as she drank some cold juice to cool off her tongue. 

“It’s fine Haru really. Pass the syrup please?” He still wore an apologetic look, but smiled a little as she poured some syrup on and then blew on a piece before eating some more. She smiled back at him and they finished their food together. She got up to clean her dishes, but he stopped her and told her to go grab her jacket and some comfortable shoes. She had given him a suspicious look, but knew he wasn’t going to give her any hints. Haru cleaned the dishes and put the leftovers away while Rin grabbed a leather jacket and black boots. She glanced in the mirror one last time and headed back to meet him at the front door.

“I have a strong feeling that you've gone overboard and you aren’t going to tell me anything.”

“Well of course. Why would I ruin the surprise? Now come on, don’t you trust me?” he asked with his hand out. She rolled her eyes but took his hand anyway and let him lead her to the car he’d called for them. 

Haru had planned for three surprises that day. The breakfast was first, and it had already backfired on him. Sure Rin said burning her mouth was nothing to worry about and that some juice would fix it all, but Haru was determined to make her first curse free birthday perfect. He was confident that the other two surprises would go off without a hitch. The car pulled up to a nearby park and Haru got out first so he could hold Rin’s door for her. 

“I thought we could go for a simple stroll through the park. The cherry blossoms are in bloom and I packed a picnic for us.” Rin smiled back at him, taking his hand in hers. 

“That sounds perfect,” she said as they began walking down a path along a stream. Haru had noticed that there were some clouds in the sky, but the forecast said the chances of rain were very slim. He ignored the clouds and focused on the way Rin’s face lit up as she took in the trees, flowers and animals surrounding her. All of her past time in the woods had been spent trying to escape something, whether it be a responsibility or a physical person running after her. She had never taken the time to just stroll and notice the beauty around her. 

“Wow, isn’t everything just so beautiful in these woods?” she asked gently squeezing his hand. Haru continued looking straight at her and whispered “yeah, everything.” She blushed and playfully pushed his arm as he laughed. Just as they stopped to set up a picnic by the water, Haru felt a drop hit his nose. He hoped he’d imagined it, but then a few more hit his head and he watched one run down Rin’s face. 

“Of course!” he scoffed. He quickly gathered their things into the basket he’d been carrying and lead her to a nearby gazebo as the rain began to pick up. “The forecast said it shouldn’t rain!” he almost growled. Rin stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Please don’t go dark over some rain. We can still enjoy our food here and then go out again if it lets up. It’s only drizzling.” He took a few deep breaths. If he went dark, the whole day would be ruined and he knew that. He’d both turn into a complete jerk and would also forget everything that happened once he turned back. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s just eat here and see what it looks like out there when we are done.” The two spread out the food he had brought and began eating. Haru packed several of Rin’s favorite snacks and treats to go with the sandwiches he’d made. They just talked and laughed through their meal together. Rin shuffled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she slowly picked at some strawberries. Haru wrapped an arm around her waist and traced patterns along her shirt as he drank some water. So what if surprise number two didn’t go as planned either? There was no way that surprise number three could fail as well.

The rain began to let up outside. Haru gently kissed the top of her head, before pulling away to clean up their picnic. She helped him gather the unfinished food into the basket and put their trash in a nearby trash can. They continued their walk hand-in-hand down the path. Rain was still coming down, but only very lightly. They headed back to where they had been dropped off and Haru called the car back around for them. As they got in, Haru whispered a secret destination to the driver and they were off. “How many secrets do you have up your sleeves?” Rin asked. Haru smiled at her and shrugged. 

“I have to keep you on your toes, don’t I? Can’t have my lady getting bored with me.” She laughed at the clear impossibility. Life with Haru had never been boring. If anything it was too exciting, but that was how she liked things. The car came to a stop outside a movie theater only a few blocks away. Haru helped her out of the car again and lead her inside. “I’ve gotten us both tickets to see that movie you’ve been talking about so much!” he proclaimed as they stepped up to the window. 

Rin’s face lit up. “Really? I’ve been dying to see it!” Haru took her hand in his and placed the pre-ordered tickets on the counter for the lady to see. 

“Oh I’m so sorry young man,” the woman proclaimed. “We tried to email everyone who had bought a ticket in advance. Because of some technical issues, that film and a few others won’t be playing today. I’m happy to refund your ticket or give you new ones for a different film or different date.” Haru’s brain went blank. Emotions filled his body and he completely blacked out. What happened next was a complete blur to him, which could only mean one thing. He went dark. Rin apologized to the woman as she dragged Haru away from the window. He could hardly feel himself being pulled as he rattled off angry and clearly rude statements he couldn’t even hear. His mouth and body were moving on their own and the only thing grounding him was Rin’s arm pulling him by the waist. 

When he snapped out of it, they were in the car headed back home. Rin was out of breath and rubbing soothing circles into his bicep. With all of the things that had stayed behind after the curse, his dark side was his least favorite. He had ruined everything and now all he could do was mumble an apology to Rin as he leaned his head against the car window and watched the cars pass by. 

When they got back home, it was Rin who helped him out of the car and thanked the driver. She led him inside, and lowered him onto their sofa. He sighed and looked down at her feet as he tried to figure what to even say. “Rin, I’m so sorry. I had this whole perfect day planned out in my head, and everything got ruined. I know that things rarely go my way, but I really thought I could do this. I just wanted you to have a good birthday,” he said as he slowly folded in on himself. 

Rin sighed and Haru braced himself to either be yelled at or slapped. What he was not prepared for was to be suddenly pulled into a kiss. Her lips met his and he froze. It took him only a few seconds to sink into the kiss and tangle his fingers in her hair. Rin pulled away first and smiled back at his dumbfounded expression. “You idiot. This was the best birthday I’ve ever had. You focused one everything that went wrong, but I was just happy to spend the day with you. There are still a few hours left in the day, so why don’t you grab some popcorn and I’ll pick a movie we can watch right here?” Haru’s heart swelled. He truly didn’t deserve her some days. Haru nodded as he felt his eyes gloss over. Quickly, he kissed her once more and headed into the kitchen to grab some snacks before he completely lost his composure. 

When he returned, she had a movie ready to go and was curled up in a blanket with the lights off. She held the blanket out so he could slide under and cuddled up to him as he moved the popcorn onto her lap. She hit play and the movie started. Haru spent most of the movie looking at her rather than the screen. She noticed, but didn’t call him out on it. Instead, she leaned in closer and gently ran her hand up and down his side. Haru closed his eyes and pressed his face into her hair. “I love you,” he whispered. She smiled, still looking at the screen. 

“I know. I love you too.”


End file.
